In many countries, and in some states within the United States, gamecock fighting is an accepted form of entertainment. The Latin and Asian cultures in particular enjoy and promote this form of entertainment. In many countries, and in many states of the United States, however, this form of entertainment is illegal, primarily because of the injury or death incurred by the gamecocks. In some situations the gamecocks have knife blades attached to their spurs, making their matches according to critics an even more of a lethal and brutal form of entertainment. This cultural clash of values can be resolved if a practical, non-lethal form of cock fighting is devised.